1. Field
The present disclosure relates to processes and instruments for inserting seed and fertilizer in the ground, accompanied by the forming of a furrow to receive the material, and more particularly to devices adapted to be drawn through the soil to open a long, shallow, narrow trench therein and wherein the opening element has an earth-breaking portion, one or more wing portions extending laterally beyond the sides thereof which form at least a partial V-shape when viewed elevation.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
WO2013/177662 discloses a FURROWING TIP AND SOIL OPENER. Aspects of that invention provide furrowing tip bodies and soil openers that include the furrowing tip bodies. One furrowing tip body has a knife portion; a wing portion extending rearwardly and laterally outwardly from at least one side of the knife portion; and a ridge member extending below a bottom wall of the tip body and rearwardly from the forward end of the tip body rearward of the knife portion to a primary outlet opening in the bottom wall of the tip body. Another furrowing tip body provided therein has a knife portion; a wing portion extending rearwardly and laterally outwardly from at least one side of the knife portion; at least one outlet opening in a rear face of the tip body; and at least one soil deflecting element projecting downward from a bottom wall of the tip body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,412 discloses a PAIRED ROW FURROW OPENER. The ground-engaging paired row furrow forming tool includes a tool body having fore and aft ends with an outer edge defined on each of two opposing sides of the tool body. A furrowing wing is located adjacent each of the opposing sides and protrudes from bottom portions of the tool body. The tool body has lower surfaces including a central front surface portion which is angled upwards towards the fore end and a center passage is defined between the furrowing wings. This passageway is in part defined by a central rear surface portion which is adapted to be substantially aligned fore to aft in a direction of travel T during operation of the ground engaging tool. This paired row opener works well without compromise in a broad range of soil conditions without fouling and enables planting of seed rows spaced widely apart while minimizing soil surface disturbance.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.